Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {0} & {-1} \\ {3} & {2} & {-1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {3} & {1} \\ {-2} & {-1} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}+{0} & {0}+{3} & {-1}+{1} \\ {3}+{-2} & {2}+{-1} & {-1}+{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {3} & {0} \\ {1} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$